


Going to be Alright

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, injured sam wilson, someone hug them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve sneaks into Sam's hospital room.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: SamSteve Anniversary Week





	Going to be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SamSteve Anniversary Week 2020](https://samstevesmallgifts.tumblr.com/post/611154720164315136/samsteve-anniversary-week-march-29-april-4) ~ Day 3 - Hurt/Comfort. (Loosely following the prompt "Steve entertains Sam while he's laid up with an injury")

Sam doesn’t look to the door when he hears it click open. Visiting hours ended a while ago, so it was going to be one of the nurses most likely. The last few hours had been filled with pain and the steady ticking of the clock on the far wall.

He sucks in a deep breath and lets it out in a tired sigh.

Footsteps approach the bed, but the gait is off. The person is favouring one leg and every second step is accompanied by a shuffle.

Sam frowns and looks up.

Steve stands at the foot of the bed, a little less than a third of him is covered is bandages and plaster, on his face is a huge grin.

He doesn’t know whether to laugh or scream at the man. Sam opens his mouth but all that comes out is a strangled croak. They were both in the building that came down with the bombing. There was no way Steve should be here.

Steve takes Sam’s lack of comment as an invitation and he hobbles over to the side of the bed. The man gently lowers himself into the bedside chair with a pained exhale.

“What the hell, Steve?” Sam says, finding his voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was out of sugar and figured I could pop over to my neighbour and see if he has any I could borrow.” Steve says, smirking.

Sam groans, laying his head back against the pillow. He was too tired to be dealing with this. “I’m serious, Steve. You should be resting.”

Steve pouts playfully at him, the corners of his mouth threatening to twitch upwards into a smile. “Are you saying you don’t have any sugar for me, babe?” he says.

“No. Any you won’t be getting any neither if you keep on with that.” Sam grumbles, “Do the nurses know where you are?”

The chair Steve sits in creeks as he leans back. “Well…”

“Well?” Sam repeats. He closes his eyes tiredly. This was going to be a headache, he knew it. Steve and hospitals always were.

“Not… exactly.” Steve reluctantly admits. “But I didn’t leave the hospital.”

“This time!” Sam adds.

Steve sighs. “I did talk to one nurse about it, but I am not sure he believed me. He… uhhh… I think he kind of thought I would be… less mobile? I don’t know. He seemed sure that I wasn’t going to be visiting you anytime soon.” Steve says quietly. Looking down at his hands. Sam can barely make out the man’s face in the low light of the room.

“I just wanted to make sure you are okay.” Steve says, continuing on. “I wasn’t going to get much rest wondering what state you were in. I felt how heavy the rubble was when it came down on us, and I knew that I was lucky that I have the serum. I know that things could have turned out a lot worse. And… And I kept thinking about you, trapped under all that debris, all that weight. Everyone told me you were fine. I just-” Steve sucks in a wobbly sounding breath. “I just needed to see for myself that you were okay.”

“Sweetheart…” Sam breathes. He reaches out to the man, his heart sinking into his stomach.

Steve doesn’t look up, he just shakes his head, his breath hitching. His silent sobs shaking his frame.

“Steven” He says, carefully shifting back on the bed. “Come here, baby. I’m alright. C’mere and see for yourself”

Slowly Steve climbs into the bed next to Sam, pressing himself as close to Sam as he could.

Being mindful of their injuries, Sam wraps his arms around Steve and tucks his head into the man’s shoulder.

“We’re alright” he whispers into Steve's skin as he rocks them back and forth softly. “We’re alright”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be sweet and funny, I said. Fluffy and cute, I said.  
> I didn’t expect all this angst. Whoops.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
